The present invention generally relates to the field of sport or entertainment toys and games and methods of use of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to sport or entertainment toys and games that utilize sensing mechanisms for detecting and revealing winners/losers and methods of use of the same.
Balloons have been used for many years as objects of play. Children and adults often use balloons as decorations and costumes, and for play battle/sport. The bright colors, low cost, lightweight and squishy nature of balloons make them a suitable toy for children and adults to enjoy. Children use toy balloon swords because they give each child a way to act out battle/sports without a risk of harm from their play weapon during play. Since balloons also have the tendency to light up they have been used to simulate light sabers. Balloons are also known for their ability to create a loud sound when they burst.
Clowns and entertainers have made balloon swords for decades. A thin balloon's long shaft is twisted into a shape having a long end leading to a simulated cross-guard just above a grip. A pommel is sometimes simulated by adding a twist and knot to the grip's end for the appearance of a real sword's pommel feature. These toys are common, fun and have inspired other toy sword inventions including devices that use a balloon attached to a grip to simulate a sword with a light in the handle to make the balloon glow and a pump in the handle can blow up the balloon. This lets players simulate battle/sport but does not offer a clear indication of win. This lack of certainty often causes fights amongst players. We often hear kids, in fantasy battle/sport, say things like, “You didn't win because I hit you first”, or “you would have dropped the sword before you hit me because I got your leg.” While these tussles are often minor they do make it difficult to keep score and cause delays during play. Sometimes feelings are hurt and the enjoyment of the battle/sport is lessened. There is a need for a clear winner in a fantasy battle/sport.
Other inventions attempt to solve the problem, caused by a lack of clear winner indication, by using a sound generating mechanism to indicate a win. One example shows a play sword with an ability to pop an internal balloon when pressure is applied to the sword's tip. An unfortunate problem with this invention is that the winner, the victor of the play battle/sport, is the one whose weapon is damaged to indicate the win. This means that even though the player won the battle/sport they are the person who loses a feature of their own sword. To remedy this problem the patent shows, in different embodiments, the use of a sound generator instead of a balloon. But the sounds created by the sound generator are not nearly as loud or instantaneous as the sounds created by a balloon popping.
The problems with prior technologies are clear. In prior technologies game play is often made less exciting by not clearly indicating the real and actual winner of the game. Play battle/sport equipment without an ability to indicate a win often leads to arguments. Technology that destroys or damages the winner's equipment to indicate a win is counterintuitive and disheartening to the winner. In prior technology, players are either left to argue over who was truly victorious or the winner is punished for their victory.